<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masks are important (Enough to pick a fight) by Crystalcatgamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721106">Masks are important (Enough to pick a fight)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer'>Crystalcatgamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfics about block people so they're real people heck yeah [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He gangster, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like all the people trying to fight Technoblade, Non-Graphic Violence, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Rivalry, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, rivalstwt take this specialty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Technoblade didn't mean to punch the teacher and threaten him. It didn't help his image, but hey, he already accepted it since the first fight. Technically, it was Dream's fault. He doesn't regret it one bit though.</p><p>Bruhhhhhhhhhhh 500 plus kudos on my first dsmp fic niceeeee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Original Male Character &amp; Everyone, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfics about block people so they're real people heck yeah [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Masks are important (Enough to pick a fight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day of school, and Technoblade already wanted to go home. High school sucked, with the cliques and the jocks and the nerds.</p><p>They all steered clear of him, recognizing his long pink braid and knowing his reputation, even without the pig mask. It worked fine for him, he did not like human interaction, thank you very much. He talked sometimes to Phil and occasionally Wilbur, tolerated Tommy - <em>mostly</em> - and accepted that Ranboo was more like him then he thought.</p><p>He didn't tolerate Dream though, irritated that the boy kept coming over and egging on Tommy and him. The boy was going to be the death of him. He didn't have any classes with the masked green boi, thankfully.</p>
<hr/><p>Technoblade endured a 10 minute one-sided conversation with Tommy during break and then made a run for it. He found himself at the school field, where no one was around. Techno made his way towards the bleachers before spotting a familiar lime green figure huddled nearby. Dream.<br/>
<br/>
He groaned, stalking towards the boy. Why was he everywhere?</p><p>"Dream! I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't give me a good reason you're here!" He called and froze as Dream turned. Dream was looking at him, without his mask and tears were slipping down his face as the boy shook.</p><p>"Don't look at me!" Dream yelped, burying his face in his hands. Technoblade felt his annoyance vanish away as he looked at the once confident boy curled up before him.</p><p>
  <em>Who did it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill whoever he is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We've never seen him like this before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood for the Blood God.</em>
</p><p>The voices whispered, so much stronger as something surged within Techno. Concern. He blinked at the emotion and crouched down beside the sobbing mess. Dream was his rival, yeah, but Techno wasn't some emotionless dude. He was messed up, but he did not like how Dream was right now.</p><p>"Hey buddy, where's your mask?" He asked, awkwardly patting Dream's shoulder. He had never seen Dream without his mask, at least not in public. It cracked or fell off a couple times when they sparred, but as far as Techno could tell Dream was pretty normal looking. Maybe cool by some standards. But the boy was extremely insecure, though they didn't talk about it much.</p><p>"T-the teacher took it.....he t-took my mask!" Dream choked out, hugging his knees. Techno cursed, which Phil would have scolded him for. In primary school the teachers hadn't cared, since after the huge tantrum the boy threw as long as he got good grades then it was fine. But new school, new rules.</p><p>"Everyone was looking! He didn't let me put my hood up, made me look at the board. And he didn't give it back after class!" The boy continued, rocking back and forth. Technoblade clenched his fists, enraged. How dare that stupid-ass teacher do that!</p><p>If Phil was here then the man would have smiled in a terrifying way and made the guy back down. But they were kids, and the only thing Techno knew to do was...</p><p>He hesitated, then dug in his bag, taking out his pig mask. He was going to wear it after school, he had lessons at the dojo. "Here, you can wear this  for now." He offered, holding out the mask. Dream peeked through his hands, staring. Then he snatched it away, rubbing his eyes furiously and putting it on. Technoblade watched, silent as the boy got to his feet.</p><p>"C'mon, let's go find to the teacher. I wanna talk to him." Techno said, grabbing Dream's wrist and pulling him back to the school. He ignored the stares since they stayed well out of the way.</p><p>"What are you going to tell him?" Dream said, his voice stronger now. Technoblade, the Blood God, smiled.</p><p>"Maybe some choice sentences in a favorite language of mine."</p>
<hr/><p>Technoblade went to the staff room, asking for the guy who confiscated Dream's mask. Dream hid behind him, and Techno would have laughed at the boy's timidness if the situation wasn't bad.</p><p>They found the guy, and Techno took a deep breath and talked. It was way less messy and if it worked, then it worked. Because Phil was so going to kill him if Techno did what he originally planned.</p><p>"Sir, could you please give back my friend's mask? He's a bit...testy without it and there's no way he's going to function properly without it. I had to give him this so he would come over. At least call his parents and talk about it?" Techno asked, almost choking on the word 'friend'. It was true, in a strange way. They waited for the teacher's verdict, eyeing the white mask that was lying on the table.</p><p>"No way, kid. It's disrespectful for the boy to wear his mask. We can't tell whether he's looking or not. Now, I'll be taking that mask he's wearing too." The teacher snorted, reaching out an hand. The voices hissed, indignant at how flippant the man was.</p><p>Dream flinched as the man neared.</p><p>Technoblade snapped.</p><p>He punched the guy, right in the face and enjoying the satisfying crack it made. Dream gaped but was unable to stop the giggle that came afterwards. The staff room was silent as the teacher blabbed, trying to staunch the blood flowing from his nose.</p><p>"Right, listen real close, <em>sir</em>. I will take that mask and my friend is going to wear it. No buts, I'm not listening. Try to take it, I'm coming." Technoblade snarled, glaring at the teacher. He got a whimper and took it as an yes, snatching the porcelain mask off the table.</p><p>They walked out, leaving behind stunned silence. The backlash would come soon, but Dream would be fine. Techno handed the mask to the boy, who hastily swapped it.</p><p>"Thanks. You didn't have to do that." Dream whispered as Techno stashed his mask. "You're my rival, can't have you breaking down on the first day and making me look bad." Techno replied, walking along. They both fell into a comfortable silence and walked side-by-side to their next class. It was nice.</p>
<hr/><p>Anddddddddd that's how he ended up here, sweating bullets under Phil's deadly gaze. The man closed his eyes tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I can't fault you for that I suppose. But don't do that again." Phil sighed, slumping onto his chair.</p><p>"But what if Tommy got pitied? What if Wilbur got bullied? What if someone forced Ranboo to make eye contact? What if Dream got his mask taken again?" Techno couldn't resist adding now that he was in the clear. Phil raised an eyebrow, unamused as his gaze pierced Techno.</p><p>"I suppose we all have our...faults. Don't go overboard please." Phil groaned, looking entirely done with his shit. Techno grinned, running out of the house. Dream was outside, taunting Tommy and Tubbo, back to the confident boy he was.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, and Techno nodded. Dream would tease and Techno would fight. But they'll back each other up if needed.</p><p>It was how it had always been and always would be. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feed me comments pls<br/>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Crystalcatgame2">Twitter! </a><br/>I'll give you updates and thoughts on future fics. maybe snippets :) I also retweet cool art</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>